fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Xiao Long
Summary Yang Xiao Long (Sunny Little Dragon) is one of the main protagonists of the anime web series RWBY. She made her first video game appearance in RWBY Grimm Eclipse and makes her first fighting game appearance in ''BlazBlue Cross Tag Battleas one of the Season 1’s DLC characters. The older half-sister of Ruby Rose and the fourth member of Team RWBY, her early years were marred with having to take care of her little sister after her birth mother, Raven, walked out and Ruby's mother, Summer, died. A lonely girl hiding behind a boisterous and party-loving attitude, Yang seeks to make sure Ruby is protected at all costs, even happily accepting her admission into Beacon Academy. Powers and Stats '''Tier: Low 5-B', 5-B '''with her Semblence '''Origin: '''RWBY, BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle '''Name: '''Yang Xiao Long '''Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Huntress-in-training, Member of Team RWBY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Potential Realization (Can unlock the Aura of another person), Reactive Power Level (Able to convert damage into power with her Semblance), Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight (Can propel herself using Ember Celica), Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Power Absorption, Power Nullification, One Hit Kill, Status Inducement Effect, Possession, Blood Manipulation, Telepathy, Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation, Summoning, Mind Manipulation, BFR, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Sealing, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Statistics Reduction Attack Potency: Small Planet Level '(Should be at the same strength as an restricted Azrael), '''Planet Level '''with her Semblence (Her Semblence draws strength from hits, and turns the amount of damage that she takes into power of her own, multiplied by ten fold per hit, making her the physically strongest character in the series with her Semblence, and in turn should be comparable if not superior to an unrestricted Azrael) '''Speed: Lightspeed '(Comparable to Ruby, who in turn is comparable to Hyde) 'Lifting Strength: Class M+ '(Stronger than Ruby), '''Higher '''with her Semblence '''Striking Strength: Small Planet Class, Planet Class '''with her Semblence '''Durability: Small Planet Level, Planet Level '''with her Semblence (Her Semblence makes her the most durable character in the series) '''Stamina: '''Superhuman '''Range: Standard melee range to hundreds of meters with gauntlets Standard Equipment: Ember Celica (Ranged Shot Gauntlet) Intelligence: Yang is a highly skilled fighter, being able to outmatch groups of enemies and monsters much larger than herself in hand to hand combat. Her fighting style is much more aggressive than that of her teammates, bearing resemblance to a combination of boxing and kickboxing. However her brawler fighting style is representative of her personality, as her anger, one of her main assets in battle, can lead her to act predictably. After losing her arm in an encounter with Adam Taurus and gaining a mechanical replacement, she spent several months receiving one on one combat training from her father, a professional huntsman, as well as learning how to to balance her driven and positive nature without overconfidence or agitation) Weaknesses: '''Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: In-Verse Moveset * Ember Celica: Yang's primary weapon is a former pair, now singular, of gauntlets known as Ember Celica. When Yang throws a punch, she can shoot explosive rounds from Ember Celica for ranged attacks, although not every single jab activates the weapon. Yang has two types of ammunition she can utilize with Ember Celica; Standard Shells and Red Shells. Standard shells create pulses of raw kinetic energy that have no solid projectiles, while Red Shells are a solid projectile that explodes on contact. Ember Celica also has powerful recoil, which can be utilized to augment the force of her punch and accelerate her movements, the force being able to launch her high in the air. She can also use her Ember Celica as a form of armor when defending against attacks in unarmed combat. After the events of "Heroes and Monsters", Yang only has one Ember Celica, due to her lost arm. ** Quake: Yang strikes the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks enemies back and shatters the ground beneath her. ** Sunbreaker: Yang unleashes a devastating uppercut, launching herself off the ground and knocking anyone hit into the air. ** Blast Wave: Yang punches with enough force to release a series of three large shockwaves that increase in size as they travel away from her. * Semblance: Wreathed in Flames: Yang's Semblance is the ability to absorb energy from the damage she's taken, and redirect it twice as hard at her opponent, effectively making her faster and stronger with each hit. Her ability also causes her eyes to change color from lilac to red, which is a "side-effect" of her Semblance, though it does occasionally happen outside of combat. When using her Semblance, she draws power from her hair. However, Yang's Semblance does not grant her invincibility, and she does take damage from her opponents, as shown when Adam Taurus cuts her right arm off with Wilt and Blush. Although a powerful Semblance, Yang is unable to power it up without taking damage first, and fighters well-versed in dodging attacks can frustrate Yang, making her attacks predictable and easily avoided, rendering the added power useless. Her anger also causes her to unintentionally activate her Semblance, even if she is not in a battle. BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Moveset '''Strawberry Sunrise: '''Yang unleashes a powerful uppercut infused with energy to her opponent. '''Fire Cracker: '''Yang shoots an explosive round from Ember Celica at her opponent. This attack can be charged to increase its damage. '''Bottle Rocket: '''Yang jumps above her opponent, before firing an explosive round from Ember Celica at them. This attack can be charged to increase its damage. '''Burst of Embers: '''Yang propels herself with the recoil of Ember Celica at her opponent, hitting the opponent with a full power body tackle. '''Rising Fire: '''Yang uses Burst of Embers to lunge at her opponent, before uppercutting them in the air with an energy infused punch, then she kicks them into the ground in mid air. '''Too Hot to Handle: '''Yang uses Burst of Embers to lunge at her opponent, before jumping into the air, delivering a spinning kick in mid air at the opponent. '''Raging Inferno: '''Yang uses Burst of Embers to lunge at her opponent, before using her energy infused fist to deliver a flurry of 6 punches, then she finishes the combo with a 7th punch, sending the opponent flying backwards. '''Cold Shoulder: '''Yang activates her Semblence, causing fire to flare around her and to increase her strength and durability. She can follow up by grabbing her opponent above her head, before shooting them to the sky with Ember Celica. '''Perfect Bombshell: '''Yang lunges at her opponent, before grabbing them and delivering a flurry of 5 punches. She then ends the combo with a charged 6th punch sending her opponent flying backwards. '''Distortion Drive: Burning Gold: '''Yang engulfs herself with fire, before dashing at her opponent, and delivering a power punch empowered with fire, sending them flying backwards. '''Distortion Drive: Unrelenting Fire: '''Yang dashes at her opponent, before delivering a flurry of 7 punches. She then ends the combo with an 8th punch infused with fire, sending her opponent flying backwards. '''Astral Heat: Yellow Dragon: '''Yang rushes towards her opponent with a fatal punch, and performing the series of barrages, then jumps to the top of the air to end with a final fiery earthbound punch that incinerates her opponent. Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Female Characters Category:RWBY Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Master Category:Gun Users Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Tier 5